Comment as tu pu me faire ça?
by DDangele
Summary: Tu m'as trahie. Tu as essayé de profiter de moi. En réalité, je t'ai toujours détesté! Cela est faux, je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerai. Je me fais croire que je suis en colère, car c'est tout ce qui reste de logique en moi. Je me noie dans mes principes, dans mes idéaux. Je cherche à comprendre ton choix, mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?


Ceci est une petite fanfiction sur un couple largement négligé.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Il y a des fautes dans le texte comme des phrases qui commencent par «et» elles sont voulues. Il y a aussi des gradations pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont des énumérations où les mots se disposent dans un ordre de progression et qui n'ont pas de «et» pour les relier.

**Note 2 :** Désoler pour les autres fautes d'orthographe.

Une goutte carmine tomba au sol rejoindre des milliers de consœurs qui formaient une petite mare. Cette goutte créa des ondulations qui s'éloignant de plus en plus du point de perturbation étaient de moins en moins fortes. Je fermais les yeux et je priais Kira, Dieu et toutes les autres présumées divinités que les hommes eussent connu, que les perturbations dans mes sentiments, au fil du temps, s'éloignent. Une nouvelle goutte tomba dans cette mare devenue océan. Celle-ci par contre était cristalline et avait roulé le long de ma joue. Comment en suis-je arrivé là? Comment l'être humain choisi par Dieu lui-même a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas? Comment ON a pu en arriver à ça? Quand je t'ai vu au gymnase, en short noir et camisole blanche, je n'avais pas réalisé… à quel point ce moment était crucial. Une semaine, c'est écrouler avant de te revoir, le même jour, le même ensemble et la même routine. Nous nous adressions un signe de tête en guise de salut, faisions nos petites affaires et quelquefois nous adressions de légers coups d'œil. Ce manège a duré sept semaines. Le jour où tu m'as invité à prendre un café est plus vif en moi qu'une photographie et jusqu'à tout récemment c'était la seule image que je voyais en fermant les yeux. Tellement clair, que je peux remarquer des détails qu'avant je n'avais jamais remarqués : Le manque de sueur sur ton corps, tes regards en coin sur ma mallette (contenant le Death Note), les veines de ton cou gonflées tant tes épaules étaient tendues. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu étais toujours stressé et je bataillais intérieurement pour savoir si je te proposais un massage ou non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con! J'ai accepté d'aller prendre ce café. J'ai mis en branle tous les événements qui ont suivi. Je me suis laissé avoir, moi et mon respect des règles, moi et mon manque d'empathie, par les sentiments. Ces moments passés avec toi sont les moments les plus merveilleux de ma basse existence et au fond de moi-même, même si je te hais désormais, je souhaite, je prie, je supplie pour que ces moments ait été importants pour toi aussi. Les plus importants même, pour que tu te sois senti mal de me mentir, que tes membres tendus soi le fruit de la douleur. Que ces nuits passées, blotties où tu ne dormais pas ne soient pas dues à ta peur de ne pas te réveiller, mais aux remords de me tromper, de me blesser. J'essuie les larmes sur ma joue d'un revers de main, elle y laisse une trainée rougeâtre. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Toi qui étais si brillant et perspicace. Comment as-tu pu t'allier contre lui?... Contre moi. Tes yeux étaient toujours si déterminés! Maintenant, je doute. Je doute de mon choix, de mon Dieu et de l'homme que je suis. Je doute à cause de toi et je te maudis pour cela! Je me rappelle, je me souviens de toi, de moi, de nous. De nos longues discussions sur tout et rien, de nos débats houleux sur la vie et la mort, de nos sourires quand nos regards se touchaient et de nos nuits enflammées, chaudes, délicieuses, parfaites. Je me rappelle de ces débats, de nos opinons si différente, moi la mort et toi la vie. Quelle ironie! J'aurai dû comprendre à tes idées de gauche que nous n'étions pas du même monde. À des idéals opposés. Je suis intelligent, j'aurais DU comprendre! J'ai tellement honte! Mais, ce dont j'ai le plus honte, ce sont de nos sourires, car ce sont ces moments si simples qui me faisaient sentir si bien, si près des êtres humains. Si hypocrite! C'est pendant l'un de ces moments que j'ai lu le message sur ton cellulaire de cette agente Lidner. D'abord, qui est cette fille? Et son message! Un agent infiltré, toi? J'ai dû faire l'une de c'est tête, car tu m'as regardé inquiet la tête pencher sur le coté, dans une main un verre de vin rouge, l'autre caressant mon épaule à me demander si j'allais bien. Quelle scène loufoque! C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien? C'est toi qui devrais pleurer ta vie, tes veines, tes tripes pour m'avoir menti. Pour avoir su séduire « le dangereux tueur en série fanatique » que je suis. Tu avais encore cet air inquiet au visage quand je t'ai balancé mon verre dans la gorge. Quand j'ai pris un morceau de verre pour te couper l'aorte. Tu devais avoir des remords, tu t'es presque laissé faire ou c'est ma rage qui a décuplé mes forces? Toi qui t'inquiétais pour le death note, tu vois je n'en ai pas besoin pour te tuer. Je ne supportais plus ton beau visage. Résultat : le corps qui git à mes cotés, a la tête pencher dans ma direction, mais celui-ci a des entailles si béantes au lieu et place du visage que j'arrive à apercevoir tes dents au travers tes joues. C'est barbare, c'est grotesque, c'est loin de moi et de mon style propre et ordonné, mais je ne supportais plus l'expression gentiment inquiète et fausse sur ton visage après que j'ai été envahie de cette rage meurtrière. Ce gentil air inquiet à ce moment-là? Au moment de ta mort? Non, je me mens, il y avait de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la détermination. Ta Putain de détermination! Celle qui me fait douter. Parce que malgré que tout nous transformait en ennemis, mon idéal c'était toi. Je n'ai même plus envie de dire « éliminer ». Maintenant, je doute.


End file.
